1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external device indicating that a tank is filled up, in particular, but not exclusively, a fuel tank for boats.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A fuel tank for boats comprises an air intake conduit that is additionally used as an overflow indicator, the user usually being warned of a full tank through a discharge of the fuel in the water, through said conduit.
This process gives rise to many drawbacks, particularly water pollution, a soiling of the boat, vapors originating from the fuel and the waste of the latter.
A similar drawback is found in fuel oil tanks for boilers. In this case, the risks of pollution are on the inside or on the outside of the buildings where said tanks are located.
The position and structure of the fuel tank in a boat, or of a tank for a boiler, as well as the filling methods, do not allow providing a tank of the type of a motor vehicle with a check valve incorporated into the filling pump and activated by the backflow of fuel, the degassing occurring through the filling tube itself.
Systems that are rather complex have nonetheless been envisioned which, in addition to being expensive, have the drawback that it is difficult, even impossible, to adapt such systems to existing tanks.
That is why the Inventor has researched and designed a simple and easily adaptable device that allows avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks.
An apparatus for warning of a tank overflow is already known from the document GB-2 339 909 A, in this case, a WC cistern, said apparatus comprising a housing that is connected to said cistern and that is provided at its upper part with an inlet, and at its lower part with a float. This known apparatus is adapted for a specific use that requires a certain positioning and that necessitates an emptying with each operation.